Virtual reality (VR) systems typically provide multiple forms of sensory output, such as a VR headset and headphones, which operate together to create the illusion that a user is immersed in a virtual world. A VR system can also include an input device such as a VR glove that detects position, acceleration, orientation, and other information associated with the user's hand and provides the information as input. The input can then be used to move a corresponding item in the virtual world (e.g., a hand or other appendage belonging to a character in the virtual world) when the glove detects movement of the user's hand in the real world. A VR glove can also be used to facilitate interactions with other objects in the virtual world. For example, the VR system can allow the user to use the glove to manipulate virtual objects by touching them, picking them up, and moving them.